


Dying (too see you)

by queergirlElle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doctor!Lena, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena wants to save the world, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: Lena would never wish for something bad to happen to someone. She’s trying to fight the evil in the world one day at a time. But when a beautiful Agent lands in her med bay over and over again, she can’t help but wish for that Agent to get hurt again.ORLena is a doctor at the DEO but she spends more time patching up a certain Agent Danvers than anything else.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 71
Kudos: 507





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I'm back!
> 
> A short life update because some people were always very interested in them (feel free to skip it):  
> I'm not living in England anymore. I had to leave the country because of Corona and I'm now back home. It was a giant mess and I basically left the country in a hurry in the middle of the night because different European countries were closing their borders. I didn't have time to say goodbye to my friends or even process the entire thing. But I'm okay now. This story was finished some time ago but because of all the stuff that happened I'm only uploading it now. Also for some reason, I'm feeling really self-conscious about my writing lately so I keep putting off uploading stuff. But yeah, I hope being locked inside will give me more time to actually work on my stories and make them better. (If you read all of this then thanks, I appreciate you.)
> 
> Now please enjoy reading!

Lena has had first days of work a few times in life. When working as a waitress, her internship at the National City Hospital or babysitting when she was a teenager. But never had a first day at work been this weird. She should’ve seen it coming. Being recruited by a secret government organization didn’t seem like something ordinary.

After she had to leave all of her personal belongings behind, she’d been thoroughly searched and only then allowed to even fully enter the building. The building she wasn’t even allowed to know the address to until this morning. It all was a little sketchy but Lena told herself not to worry too much.  
She had been doubtful at first, when she had been approached by an intimidating man with dark skin and a deep voice at her local coffee shop one morning. It was never a good sign when people randomly knew things about her. But the offer he had made was quite generous and not only was she intrigued to put her knowledge to work, she was also promised enough time for her own research in between stitching up Agents. After finishing her degree in alien physiology and xenobiology in record time, it had been hard to find a job that would actually pay her enough to live. Saying no to this would’ve been incredibly stupid. 

And this job would bring her a little closer to her dream. She usually didn’t admit it out loud, because planning to save earth did sound quite pretentious, but that was exactly what she had planned. Lena knew for sure that most alien species were far more advanced than humans would be in the next few centuries. They had trans matter portals that could be used to bring water and food into the areas where it was most needed. She could solve world hunger and that was only the first step of her long list of things she wanted to accomplish.

So yes, Lena was not only nervous to start this new job, she was also overly excited. This was a huge step towards her goal and she was ready to take it. 

Lena abruptly got woken up from her own thoughts by someone waving a hand in front of her face. It was a man in a checked shirt and with a wide smile. He seemed to be the only person without black tactical gear on and Lena didn’t know what to make of that. 

“Hey, you must be Lena Luthor,” he greeted her cheerfully. “I’m Winn Schott. I’m going to show you around a bit.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” Lena responded and shook his outstretched hand. 

“I’m the tech genius around here, and no, I didn’t give myself this title, it’s simply the truth,” he grinned at her and then gestured Lena to follow him. “So if you ever have any problems with your computer or literally any of the other machines just ask me.” 

Lena quickly nodded and gave him a professional smile. She didn’t know what to make of him and his cheerful mood. It was so out of place here, as the general mood of the other people was rather tense.

As it turned out, there weren’t many parts of the building that Lena was even authorized to see and so their tour was over within a few minutes.

“And this will be your lab, the med bay is right next door.” He awkwardly gestured at a huge glass door. “Everyone is out on a mission right now,” Winn said and rubbed the back of his neck as if he wasn’t completely sure what to do now. “I guess you can make yourself familiar with your new lab and the boss will come by later to say hello.”

And with that he had already turned around and left. Lena was alone with all these new toys.  
Even though two out of four walls were made of glass, the room still offered enough privacy as there were high shelves and brand-new equipment standing around everywhere. It all seemed too good to be true and Lena couldn’t help but smile at all the things that were now hers. 

She grabbed one of the white coats she found next to the door and put it on, running her fingers over the left side where her name was embroidered. It put an even bigger smile on the brunette’s face.  
Because she had nothing else to do, she started a new protocol to note down all the project she wanted to work on first, now that she was able to do so. Looking around at all the machines and equipment in the room got her more excited than she would’ve expected. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for, for so long. 

She was already lost deeply in her thoughts when someone yelled at her.

“Hey new doc! We need you over here!”

It took her a second to realise that she’d been addressed but when she did, Lena’s head snapped up to see where the voice came from. She then hurried over to the med bay where Supergirl was setting down an agent on one of the beds.

“I told you, I’m fine!” the woman said with an annoyed snarl in her voice. And from the first look she actually seemed fine. That was until Supergirl stepped to the side and Lena’s gaze fell on the giant thorn sticking out of the woman’s thigh.

“Oh my god,” Lena whispered mostly to herself. 

Suddenly she was hit by the reality of what she had gotten herself into. Studying different alien species and the ways they were threats to humans was one thing, but actually getting thrown into a situation like this head first was quite overwhelming.

Within a second, the Agent’s eyes were on her. Roaming her body up and down before starring her directly into the eyes. Lena froze under her gaze and tried to force a professional smile onto her face.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Lena Luthor,” she introduced herself with an awkward wave.

“This your first day?” the Agent asked and cocked her head to the side.

“Uhm yes, more like first hour.”

The redhead smiled at her. She didn’t seem bothered at all by the bleeding wound on her thigh.

“Uhm… do you want me to remove this thing from your leg?”

“Only if you know what you’re doing, rookie.”

Lena’s right eyebrow shot up. She was about to list all her degrees when the redhead broke into a grin.

“I’m only messing with you. Go ahead.”

“You sure you will be fine?” Supergirl asked and Lena had to admit that she’d already forgotten that the Super was here. She had expected herself to be way more freaked out about meeting her for the first time but there was just too much going on at once to process what was happening.

“Yes, now go help Vasquez,” the Agent answered and within a second, Supergirl was gone. And Lena was left alone with her very first patient on her very first day.

Lena quickly put on some gloves. She desperately wanted to check the database again to make sure that what she was doing was right. But the Agent’s eyes followed her every step and she felt the need to prove herself. Looking up what to do would make her seem like a rookie. And she was ready to show that she was far from that.

“Okay, lie back,” she instructed with as much confidence as she could. “I’m going to inject some pain reliver right next to the wound so you shouldn’t feel anything when I pull it out. Alright?”

The redhead had gotten quiet and now only gave her a simple nod before she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Lena took a deep breath; she could do this.

When the Agent opened her eyes again, the thorn was gone from her leg and all that was left was a large bandage covering it up.

“Did you really have to cut my favourite pants into pieces?”

Lena jumped and almost hit her head on one of the monitors. She got lost in her head far too often for her own good.

“Yes, there was no other way to bandage it properly and they already had a hole in them so-“

“Relax, I’m just messing with you,” the redhead answered with a smile. “I have like ten of those.” Lena instantly felt her shoulders relax and tried to put on a smile. 

“So what’s the verdict, doc?”

“It was a Laarictorian that attacked you. Their poison is harmless to almost all humans. It’s like getting stung by a bee.”

“I don’t know if you have seen a bee before, but this thing was definitely a little bigger.”

“Just ice it and rest for today and then you should be fine,” Lena said with a smile and handed her a cold thermal pack.

“Thanks Doc,” the redhead replied with a grin. Then she hopped down from the hospital bed, groaning at the impact.

“And don’t do what you just did,” Lena quickly added. In response she received a simple eyeroll. 

“I’ll see you around, Agent.”

“See you, Doctor.” And then she winked at Lena in the most awkward way, and continued to limp out into the hallway.

It barely took a week until Lena met the Agent again. So far, she’d spent most of her time in her lab, familiarizing herself with the equipment and setting up the technology for her experiments.  
Every now and then someone came in, like a lab tech, who would need something from the cabinets or an Agent with a dislocated wrist. But other than that, it was pretty quiet. Not that Lena was lonely, when she got lost in her work, she barely even had time to think about other people. But there was a different kind of silence when working inside a government facility, surrounded by alien prisoners. Sometimes, distant, inhuman screams could be heard and it was everything but calming.

So yes, Lena was happy when she saw the familiar redhead walk back into the med bay again. (The red hair was only one of the things that made her stand out within the masses of black-combat-suit-wearing Agents.)

“Hey doc,” the Agent greeted her with a smile and that alone was a sight for sore eyes. The other Agents neither talked much nor smiled at her.

Lena smiled back and walked through the open glass door separating her lab from the med bay.  
“Agent Danvers, how can I help you today?”

The redhead threw her a curious look and Lena knew why. Maybe, just maybe, she had searched through a few files just to get the Agent’s full name. It was only fair.

“I just need some pain killers and I left mine at home. Is that something you can help me with?”  
She leaned against Lena’s desk and crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed as if she owned this place and Lena would sure as hell let her have it if she only asked.

“Sure, if you tell me why you need them.”

“Siren, like not police siren, an actual siren screamed at me and my ears might commit suicide because I can still hear the echo.”

“I didn’t know sirens exist,” Lena said as she pulled out a form. She filled in some info, signed it, and then went to search for the pain killers.

“Well, let’s say you don’t know most of the stuff that’s going on around here.” She snatched the package out of Lena’s hand before she waved goodbye with another smile. “And please, call me Alex.”

And then Lena was alone again. There was so much to unpack from an interaction that had only lasted a few minutes. _Call me Alex_ , being the one Lena stored away for much later. But _You don’t know most of the stuff that’s going on here_ , it started a feeling somewhere in Lena’s stomach. Like some kind of hunger for knowledge. Because that had been the reason she came here, to know about all those things the public didn’t know about. And now she couldn’t wait to find out.

Even after her shift ended that day, the Agent’s words wouldn’t leave her alone. Lena had come to this organization to find out more about aliens and otherworldly creatures so it was time for her to actually start doing exactly that. 

It was an almost suspicious coincidence that an opportunity presented itself right away the next morning. When Lena arrived at work the following day, there was a fallen wall lying in the corridor next to her office, blocking the hallway towards two storage units and the bathrooms. Two Agents were standing nearby, discussing about how to move the large pieces of debris. 

And maybe that was a stupid idea, but Lena had the odd feeling that this was a chance for her to finally explore the entire DEO, while everybody else was busy. She was only looking for another bathroom, nothing else…

She threw her coat over a chair and quickly walked out of her office again. She knew that on the first floor, where her office and the med bay were located, there were mostly other laboratories and storage units that held the not so deadly alien substances. Upstairs were the bosses’ office and some conference rooms. But the really interesting things could be found bellow the ground. Or at least that was what Winn had said on her first day here. 

Lena walked down the stairs with a normal speed, trying not to draw too much attention to herself. She knew that with the right amount of confidence, she could get in anywhere. Even if she didn’t fully blend in with the other people. She silently thanked herself that she had decided to wear black slacks and a dark blue shirt this morning.

A tall Agent with broad shoulders and the generic black combat suit walked past her and swiped his card to unlock a door. Maybe Lena needed to find herself one of these. Meaning either a combat suit or a key card. Without giving it a second thought, Lena slipped inside right after him. She found herself in another large corridor with too many closed doors. She assumed that all the weapons and munition the Agents usually worked with, were kept down here. One of the doors had a window in it and Lena walked over to look through it.

“Don’t move! Hands where I can see them!”

The sudden loud voice made Lena wince. Panic flooded her body. This had been a bad idea. Such a bad idea.

As slow and calm as possible, she stepped back from the door and turned towards the voice. Lena wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. She’d barely survived a week on this new job and already found herself with a gun pointed at her head.

“I said put your hands up!” the Agent yelled again. Lena quickly threw her hands in the air and with wide eyes, starred at the Agent in front of her. He was a rather small but somehow still daunting. Definitely with enough muscles to tackle Lena to the ground in less than one second. Not that he would need to, anyway. 

“I’m sorry, I… I think I’m lost.”

“We have a security breach in sector delta,” he said into his earpiece.

“No, you don’t understand!” Lena took a deep breath, trying and failing to stay calm. “I work here. I-“

In that second, the door behind the Agent flew open and an army of other Agents, all with guns in their hands stormed into the hallway. They all stopped a few feet in front of her, probably confused to see a human and not a gigantic alien. Nobody moved or said something for a second until another person stepped into the hallway.

“Doctor Luthor, I think we need to talk.”

And that was how Lena found herself inside the director’s office for the first time. Back when she had been offered this job, she didn’t know that she was talking to the director of this organization. She thought that they’d have people to do this kind of work but apparently not. And now she felt even worse that she was here, about to be yelled at by said director. Or whatever he had planned for her. 

It felt weird, sitting there and waiting anxiously. As if she was back in high school, and she had just been called into the principal’s office because she’d thrown a smoothie onto Cindy McLain’s shirt.  
Back then her excuse had been flawed and unbelievable.  
Just like now.

“Doctor Luthor,” the director greeted her as he stepped back into the office and sat down in his chair. “I’m Director Jonnez. We haven’t had the chance to formally meet each other since you’ve been here. This certainly was an interesting way to say hello.”

Neither his voice nor his face gave anything away about his mood. He could be joking around or be seconds away from throwing her into a cell and letting her rot there.

“I’m so sorry, this is all a big misunderstanding,” she tried to explain herself. “I was just trying to find the bathroom because the upstairs one had a wall in it.” 

The director furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Like a wall that didn’t belong there,” she added after a few seconds.

Director Jonnez leaned back in his chair with a hint of a smile visible on his face. 

“We both know that’s not true, so why don’t you tell me what you really wanted in a restricted area.”

Lena sighed once again and after a few seconds of silence passed, she began to explain. About her true reason for accepting the offer to work here. About her plans to reform the medical system. And she even admitted her plans to solve some of the biggest problems of earth and humanity in an almost shy tone.  
Director Jonnez listened to everything Lena had to say and nodded a few times. He didn’t seem surprised at all. As if he had already expected all of her answers.

When she had finished, it was quiet for a few seconds. Then the Director leaned forwards and folded his hands on the table. He looked Lena deep into her eyes and it felt as if he could see right into her soul.

“You know, Doctor,” he started slowly. “All you had to do was ask and then we could’ve gotten you clearance for that.”

And even with all her achievements, her doctorates, everything, Lena had never felt more stupid in her entire life.

Finally, back in her lab, Lena dropped into her office chair and let her face rest in her palms for a few minutes. She couldn’t believe that she had actual been so dumb.  
Now that she’d messed up, she couldn’t get clearance right away. Her superiors wanted to see her work and her loyalty to the organisation first. It was a reasonable explanation. She had done something forbidden after all. She should be happy that she was allowed to keep her job and, it was all she could’ve asked for.

Lena turned her computer on and started to work on the stuff she actually needed to focus on for a while until she got interrupted by someone walking into her office.

“Hey, I’m so glad you’re here,” Agent Danvers said and Lena was shocked by that statement but at the same time it warmed her heart. “I thought I’d have to come down to the prison cells to find you.”

Lena’s smile instantly vanished from her face and was replaced by an annoyed frown. But Alex only laughed and nudged Lena’s shoulder a little before she sat down on one of the empty beds behind her.

“I know, I’m stupid, can we please forget about it?”

“Come on,” the Agent said. “You can be the one with a story for once.”

Lena walked over to the beds and after a short moment to think about it, she sat down on the on next to Alex’s. She was about to start talking, when a soft knock from the door interrupted her.

“Agent Danvers?” the guy said, his voice shaking. “There is a problem down in training room B. Collins is fighting the Decrantor.”

Alex’s face turned hard and more serious than Lena had seen it before. “Are you kidding me?” she asked and hoped down from the bed. “I already yelled at this guy twice, does he really want to risk getting kicked out?”

“I- I’m only the messenger, ma’am.”

“I got to deal with this, see you later doc,” Alex said to Lena before she marched out the room. The other Agent hurried to the side to let her through. Lena almost felt bad for the person that was about to endure Alex’s anger.

Even though Alex had made it sound as if she would come back to the office later, Lena didn’t see her again all day. And she hadn’t even found out what Alex had wanted in the first place. Surely, she didn’t just want to chat, right? All Lena knew for sure after that day was that she shouldn’t risk ever getting on Alex’s bad side.

“Are you so bad at your job that I have to stitch you up at least twice a week?” Lena asked one day, when Alex had landed in her med bay once again.

“Well, my sister usually just calls me reckless because I like to jump into danger without thinking, but go ahead and call it what you want.”

Lena rolled her eyes and Alex gave her a smile in response. 

“I know that the arm is only bruised not broken. Supergirl just forced me to get it checked out and to get some ice or something.”

In her head, Lena was wondering whether the hero cared so much about all the Agents here or if there was something special about Alex. But Supergirl always seemed to be around when Alex got hurt.  
Carefully, she rolled the sleeves of Alex’s shirt back and her eyes fell on an angry bruise that was already forming. 

“So, what happened this time?”

In response, Alex only shrugged. “The usual.”

“Oh come on, humour me,” Lena said and slowly started to touch different parts of the Agent’s arm. “Did you fight an alien twice your size with bare hands? Did you backflip off a balcony?”

At that Alex laughed, which quickly turned into a groan when Lena touched a particularly sensitive part near her wrist.

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled.

“It’s really stupid. I was fighting but not an alien. I was training with the new recruits and,” she sighed heavily. “And I tripped over Darwin’s feet and fell.”

A small laugh escaped Lena’s lips before she could hold herself back. Quickly, she cleared her throat and tried to act professional. 

“It’s humiliating, I’m supposed to be the expert, the superior.”  
Alex sighed again, just as Lena handed her a cool thermal pack. 

“If it makes you feel better, I still think you’re very intimidating.”

They were silent for a second. Lena didn’t look Alex into the eyes and tried to focus on her hands instead.

“Thank you, Lena,” Alex said with a small smile. “But seeing Darwin almost piss himself because he was so scared already helped a lot.”

And with that, and an even bigger smile, she walked out of the med bay. Lena looked after her in awe. A smile spreading on her face as well. 

What she didn’t notice until much later, when she was already turning off all the lights to head home, was that this had been the first time Alex had called her by her first name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)  
> Thanks for all the nice comments on the last chapter! Here is the next one. It's mostly fluffy and fun and the Angst won't be there for long. I know you all need something light and happy right now.  
> Please enjoy!

On her days off, Lena usually sat in her apartment and didn’t know what to do with herself. After rushing through college with multiple side-projects and jobs, there had never been much free time. But now that her new job offered so much time for her own projects, she simply didn’t know what to do with all the leftover time.   
Lena sighed and slumped against the back of the couch. A little more force and she probably would’ve spilled coffee on her shirt but the brown beverage came only dangerously close to the edge of the cup. She took a sip from it, continuously starring into nothingness. 

She finally had her dream job, now she had to work on the other aspects of her life. She needed to find friends. Or at least a hobby. Lena gulped the rest of her coffee down and quickly walked into her bedroom to get dressed in something more appropriate for an afternoon walk through the park.   
Lena smiled at herself as she looked into the mirror. Today was the day she would finally explore the city she had lived in for so long.

Naturally, that was also the day an alien decided to attack the city.

Lena had barely even made it to the park when she first started to hear the police sirens in the distance. At first, she didn’t give it much thought, but then she heard people scream and run into the direction she was coming from.

Another scream ripped through the air, one that definitely wasn’t human. Goosebumps rose all over Lena’s body. Why did it sound as if she was in a Jurassic Park movie?   
She tried to turn around and walk away as quickly as possible, but the police cars and screaming people blocked her from getting back through the entrance of the park. She wasn’t sure where to go. Panic rose in her chest.

Lena fought her way through the masses of screaming people. Suddenly, she found herself face to face with a giant pink lizard.

“What the fuck?” she mumbled quietly between her heavy breathes.

The lizard looked around, seemingly disoriented. And then, without a warning, he started running right into Lena’s direction.

This was so typical. Leaving the house never brought something good with it. Her body froze to the spot as if it had forgotten how to move. 

This was it. 

She was going to be trampled to death by a pink lizard.

Only half a second later, Lena found herself knocked to the floor with something heavy on top of her. All air got pressed out of her lungs and Lena coughed into the gras on the ground.

“Are you okay?” the person on top of her asked.

Lena tried to turn her head and nodded. But then she stopped in surprise as she saw who exactly was lying on top of her. The Agent’s reddish hair was tousled more than usual. She was looking at Lena in surprise, as if she hadn’t expected her to be here.

“Hi,” Lena said with a breathless smile. Her heart was racing. Even more now with Alex on top of her than before. Apparently, the sight in front of her excited her more than the prospect of dying. 

A few seconds passed until Alex leaned back and got up from Lena’s hips to sit next to her.

“Are you xeno-Doctors now working directly at the crime scene?” Alex asked, slightly out of breath but her ever-present smile still on her face.

“Uhm no, I just got into this mess by accident.” 

“See? That’s what always happens to me too,” Alex answered with a grin and Lena was about to respond something more or less sarcastic, when Alex suddenly jumped up from where they had taken cover and fired a few shots with her ray gun.

There was the sound of an explosion not far behind them and Alex quickly ducked down again next to Lena. 

Lena starred at her in awe. The way her tousled red hair framed her face. Her heavy breathing. And most of all the sparkle in her eyes. Alex looked so… alive.

“Stay here, don’t move,” the Agent said, before she quickly ran over to a close tree while firing a few more shots.

Lena couldn’t have moved if she wanted to. Too in awe with the force of energy that was Alex.

It was about an hour later, Lena was back in front of her computer, having survived the morning without any bigger injuries. She knew that it was technically her day off, but working on this now, as long as her memory was still fresh, seemed like the best option. (Or maybe she had simply forgotten that that it was her day off and by the time Supergirl had dropped her of at the office she felt too stupid to go home right away.) 

Right now, she was trying to research the race of the alien they had just encountered. Apparently, they were a very peaceful species. Lena put three question marks behind that sentence. 

Lost in her research, Lena jumped a little in surprise when someone hastily stormed into her office. It was Alex and she was out of breath as if she had been running up the stairs to get here. The Agent stopped when her eyes met Lena’s and a smile spread on her face.

“Hey,” she simply said.

“Hey, everything okay?”

Quickly, she nodded, still trying to get her breathing under control.

“Yeah, I just wanted to check if you’re alright. I didn’t see you again after I left you behind that bush in the park.”

Lena’s brain stopped working for a second. Had Alex been worried about her? Huh.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Supergirl found me and flew me back here.”

No need to add that the flight with the hero had almost made her throw up into the cape. She wasn’t sure if that material was made for dry cleaning

“Okay, good.” It was quiet for a moment, bordering on awkward. “I’ll see you around then I guess.”  
Another quick smile was shot into Lena’s direction and then the redhead had disappeared back into the hallway. Her smile lingering on in Lena’s mind.

Their routine stayed more or less the same over the next few weeks. Alex would come into the office with various different injuries and a thrilling story she would tell while Lena patched her up.   
Lena wasn’t one to wish anything bad upon someone, but whenever she went a few days without seeing Alex, she hoped that there would be another reason for her to end up in the med bay. That was also because they never really saw each other outside of this exact room. Sometimes, they would run into each other in the hallway, but Alex was almost always in a rush, only greeting Lena with a quick wave every now and then. Still, the brunette couldn’t really complain. A smile and a wave were certainly more than what most agents around here got to see from Alex.

On a particularly stormy Monday it wasn’t Alex that ended up in her office, it was Supergirl. Lena had been so lost in her thoughts that she almost ran into the other woman. She jumped a little in surprise and cleared her throat.

“Supergirl! What can I do for you?”

“Hi,” the super greeted with a smile. Her voice abnormally small and underlined with pain. “I might have blown out my powers. Again.” 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Are you- are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I might have bruised a few rips but I’ll be okay. And Agent Danvers told me you were working on yellow sun capsules that might help recharge my energy quicker?”

Lena’s brows furrowed. She’d never mentioned that before. Sure, her research had been lying open on her desk but she didn’t expect anybody to understand the numbers and formulas she’d scribbled everywhere.

“Yes, let me just get the prototypes from the storage and then we can test them out if you want.”

Supergirl shot her an adorable smile which Lena quickly returned before she walked out of the med bay.

It took a few minutes until she had found what she’d been looking for. She walked back into the room just to see that Agent Danvers was there, too. Lena was about to greet her when her smile dropped. Alex had pulled Supergirl in a hug and pressed a kiss on top of her head. 

“It’s all going to be alright, okay?” she said in the softest voice Lena had ever heard from her. “And tonight, I’ll order extra potstickers to go with all the pizza.”

“And donuts?” 

“And donuts.”

In that moment, Lena’s phone started ringing in her pocket and both women turned around to look at her. 

_Busted_ , Lena thought and offered an apologetical smile. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, causing her pale skin to blush heavily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt,” she rushed to say. Hastily, she put down the tray with pills before she stepped back out of the room and answered the call.

She had no idea what that meant. There was a strange feeling in her chest that she couldn’t quite place. She wasn’t sure why she was so bothered by Alex and Supergirl doing… whatever they were doing. She knew they had a closer bond than just normal co-workers, that had been clear from the first moment they both had showed up in the med bay.   
Maybe that was what friends did. Kissing each other on the forehead. It was not like Lena had a lot of friends to compare them to.

Lena sighed and decided to keep an eye on both of them. She really wanted to know what was going on. When she went back into her office a while later, both women had already left.

A few weeks into the job, Lena met another one of the very few people that Alex didn’t despise. If her looks and actions were any indication. 

That day, when Alex ended up in the med bay, she wasn’t alone. Another Agent had already been set down in one of the beds. Lena couldn’t help but notice that it was also a very attractive woman. And that woman clearly knew that too.

“Oh hi, you must be the Doctor Alex won’t shut up about,” the other Agent greeted her. “I’m Agent Lucy Lane.” She wore a lopsided smile but her eyes seemed unfocused as if she was drunk.

“She’s exaggerating, I talked about you like once,” Alex instantly snapped back. 

“Hey don’t worry about it, Danvers. I can see now what the fuzz is about,” she mumbled. Her eyes slowly roamed Lena’s body up and down.

Lena was too baffled to answer under the interrogating eyes but she could feel her ears turn red. 

“She probably has a concussion,” Lena said mostly to herself as she skimmed through the report of what had happened. Getting smashed through a wall by a rough alien was definitely a nice way to start your day. 

“I’m sorry to say that but she’s always like that,” Alex answered, which earned her a snort from Lucy.

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile before she walked over to the beds again.

“Okay follow my finger with your eyes,” Lena said to Lucy and held up a single finger in front of Lucy.

“Really? You’re only giving me one?”

“Lucy, stop! You’re making her uncomfortable,” Alex snapped, by now her face had almost reached the colour of her hair.

Lena’s cheeks wore the same colour. She put her finger away and turned around, trying to hide her face. After clearing her throat multiple times, she mumbled, “I think you’re fine to leave. If you feel dizzy or-“

She couldn’t even finish her sentence because a loud thump made her spin around. As it seemed, Lucy had tried to get up and in doing so, collapsed on the floor. So much for Lena’s professional medical opinion.

“Oh god,” she whispered to herself. “Can you help me get her back on the bed?” But Alex had already gotten up and lifted her friend up. Lena quickly hurried over and pulled the covers back, making it easier for Alex to put the other Agent down.

“Thank you,” Lena rushed to say before she buried her face in her hands. “Gosh, I was about to discharge an injured Agent.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. She kind of deserved it.” Alex said and gently placed a hand on Lena’s back. It only rested there for a second before the redhead thought otherwise and pulled it back.

“You’re feeling fine though, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve had worse crashes than that,” Alex answered with a cocky smile.

“Okay, sit down I have to run some tests.”

“I just said I’m feeling fine.”

“Yeah, and in my professional medical opinion I’m an idiot so I need to double check.”

Alex rolled her eyes but without another complain sat back down on the second bed.

After the first time Lena had met Lucy Lane, the Agent seemed to have become a constant visitor of her med bay. Lena didn’t know why exactly Lucy had found such an interest in coming to her office and flirting with her. (At least she was pretty sure that this was still considered flirting and not sexual harassment.) But Lucy quickly became one of the few other friendly faces around her and Lena clearly needed more of those.

Quite a few times it would happen that Alex and Lucy both ended up injured at the same time. That usually ended in Lena laughing more at their bickering than doing her job. But in secret, she enjoyed it more than she would admit.

It was another Monday. Alex was sitting on one of the beds, swinging her legs back and forth like a kid, waiting for Lena to finish up.

It had been a stressful day for Lena, patching up multiple Agents while trying to come up with an antidote to a new virus. She was more than just exhausted.

“Let me just take a blood sample really quick and then you’re allowed to go.”

“Thanks doc,” Alex said and her perfect smile made Lena’s heart flutter. Scolding herself internally, Lena started searching for a good place to inject the needle into Alex’s arms.

“You know, I can take the blood myself if your hands are shaking too much.”

Lena wanted to raise her eyebrows and give a cocky answer but in that second, she realised just how close their faces were. She tried to fight it, but her eyes still dropped down to Alex’s lips.

“Uhm,” she said, her mind completely blank as to what they had been talking about. With only slightly shaky hands, Lena finished drawing some blood and then handed Alex a cotton ball to press on her arm.

Alex’s eyes lingered on Lena’s face for a few more seconds before she leaned back and cleared her throat.

“You know, me and a few colleagues are going for a drink after work. You’re welcome to join,” Alex said with a smile as she rolled her sleeve back down.  
Lena could feel her heartbeat quicken.

“Uhm yes, that sounds nice,” she finally got herself to say. “I just need to finish this first. I still have loads of paperwork.”

“Sure, you can join whenever,” Alex said with a smile and then grabbed the pen out of Lena’s hand to write the address down for her.

The Agent left with a bright smile and Lena caught herself starring at the door long after she had already been gone.

When Lena finally closed her laptop, she sighed in relief. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes to keep them from hurting. This couldn’t be good for her sight. But at least she was done with the protocols for today. 

She tried to locate her phone under the mountain of paper. But once she’d found it, she almost dropped it again. There was no way that it was already past midnight. At least that would explain why she felt dead on her feet.

Almost an hour later, Lena finally dropped into her bed. Her back ached and she groaned at the thought of having to get up in a few hours.   
At least she would most likely see Alex again in the morning. Alex. Oh no no no no. Lena sat up straight in her bed, suddenly feeling wide awake. She’d told Alex that she would join her in the bar after work. And she had totally forgotten about it. Lena didn’t even have Alex’s number to apologize.

The fact that she’d more or less stood Alex up bothered Lena the entire night as she tossed and turned in her bed. Keeping a friendship alive was harder than she would’ve thought.

“Hey, Winn right?” Lena said, relived that she had found a familiar face right after she’d walked through the front door.

“Yes, that’s me. How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Alex. Do you know where I can find her?”

“Uhm probably training if she’s already here. The gym is over there.”

Lena quickly thanked him and walked into the direction he had pointed at. She passed through two glass doors until she ended up in front of the gym. She probably looked horrible after getting almost no sleep the past night. But she had to find Alex now and explain the whole situation, everything else didn’t matter.

She peaked inside through the open door and saw a bunch of Agents sparring with each other. She scanned the room until her eyes stopped on a familiar face.

There she was. Sweaty red hair sticking to her face. She wore a devilish grin as she pressed another Agent to the floor. 

“Okay guys, that’s it for today.”

“Good job Cheng, maybe next time you’ll win,” she said with a grin and held her hand out to help the young Agent up from the floor.

Lena watched the scene in front of her in awe. She could keep on telling herself whatever she wanted, by now it was impossible to deny that she was attracted to Agent Danvers. And by that she meant that she would drop to her knees within a second if Alex only so much as looked at her with that evil grin.

“Lena?”

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Alex and she looked like this hadn’t been the first time she had called Lena’s name.

“Oh sorry, hi,” she said awkwardly and a rosy blush spread on her cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, her brow furrowed. She grabbed a towel from the bench nearby to dry her face, waiting for Lena’s answer.

“Yes, yes uhm… I wanted to apologize for last night-“

Suddenly, Alex’s eyes turned sad as if she had just remembered and she quickly shook her head.

“Oh it’s okay. I understand if you want to keep this professional. Not everybody wants to hang out with the people they already see all day.”

It took Lena a second to realise what Alex was saying. And her heart started racing as she realised exactly how wrong the Agent was. As if seeing Alex’s face wasn’t the best part of her day. 

“Actually, that’s not-“

Naturally, Lena got interrupted again. This time by a loud siren that suddenly went off. She jumped a little in surprise, trying not to look scared. 

“I got to go, sorry again.”

And with that Alex was out of the door, followed by a bunch of other Agents. Lena sighed again. She knew that she made the situation worse with every sentence she said and it killed her to know that Alex thought of her that way. She had to fix this, but it had to wait just a little longer.

Waiting until Alex came back from the mission to talk to her again worked out only in theory. It was barely an hour later and the whole building had erupted in chaos. Lena was drowning in patients to patch up, who kept running into her office alongside other doctors. She barely had enough time to breathe.

And then her worst nightmare came true. Lena had never wished for something bad to happen to Alex, even though she was always happy when the Agent ended up in her med bay, but it inevitably did happen.

Supergirl, with streaks of tears covering her face, landed in the med bay. The lifeless body of Alex Danvers in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot it's sunday (anybody else confused about what day it is??) so I didn't have much time to edit before posting it because I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.  
> This story was supposed to be cute and fluffy without too much deepness put into it. So I'm sorry if it doesn't make too much sense and also don't worry, next time I'll do better. It just feels good to post something light every now and then.  
> I hope it's still alright and I hope that you enjoy :)

What happened in the next few minutes seemed to pass by Lena in a blur. She was too focused. All that noise, all the panicked people around her, it was all muffled and seemed to come to her from a distance. She needed to function.

“What alien was it that attacked her?” She asked Supergirl, her voice more controlled than she expected.

“I- uhm… it was a Coluan I think.”

The Super still was completely in shock. Lena hadn’t seen her like this before but she also had no time to think about it further.

The Doctor ran towards her supply cabinets knocking over some bottles while trying to find what she was looking for. She needed to find the premixed antidote, which she kept somewhere here, and combine it with some adrenalin to shock Alex out of the state she was currently in.  
She pushed the doctor who was trying to reanimate Alex out of the way and with a silent pray to heaven, injected the blue liquid right into the Agent’s neck.

The two longest seconds of Lena’s life passed until the Agent shot up from the bed, breathing heavily.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Supergirl cried and threw her arms around the redhead. 

Alex’s brown eyes were skimming around the room, unfocused. Until they landed on Lena. Their eyes stayed locked for a few seconds until the Agent slowly closed hers again and sank back down onto the bed.  
This time, a regular beeping came from the monitor next to the bed and Lena sighed in relief. 

“You saved her,” Supergirl whispered, both hands still holding on to the redheaded Agent. 

“I did,” Lena breathed out heavily. Relieved that her own knowledge hadn’t failed her.

In the next second, Lena found herself wrapped up into arms of steel. Her bones cracking under the impact. 

“Thank you,” the blonde hero whispered into her ear. And a second later she was gone, probably off to help more injured Agents, and left Lena with more questions and a few bruised rips.

In the next few hours, it got quieter around the med bay. The situation outside was under control thanks to Supergirl and the other DEO Agents. Lena finally had time to clean up the mess that was left behind in her office and around the med bay. She thought about starting on her reports but couldn’t bring herself to do it. Somehow, her attention turned back to the sleeping figure of a certain redheaded Agent every few minutes.

It was already late in the evening when Alex finally woke up again. Lena had instantly been alarmed by the changing sounds of the monitors and so had Supergirl who was inside the room and by Alex’s side before Lena could even blink.

The Doctor used her flashlight to shine into the Agents eyes and see any possible response. 

“Hey Alex, can you hear me?” Supergirl whispered. 

What she got in response barely counted as a nod but in this case any reaction was a good reaction.

“If you can’t feel different parts of your body right now, don’t be alarmed,” Lena softly reassured the Agent. “That’s the antidote fighting off the toxin in your body.”

She looked into Alex’s eyes. They didn’t show much reaction to what the doctor had just said.

“Don’t worry,” Lena said and carefully placed a hand on top of Alex’s. “You’ll make a full recovery.” And after a few seconds she added. “And we won’t leave you alone here.”

It was hard for Lena, breaking her promise only shortly after that. But after she’d patched the last patient and the adrenalin had worn off, she felt dead on her feet.  
She’d sunken to the floor, wanting to rest her body for just a few minutes when Director Jonnez found her and basically dragged her out of the building for the night. 

“I’ll make sure she isn’t alone,” he promised with an unusually soft voice. That sudden change in his posture made Lena decide to believe him and she allowed one of the Agents to drive her home.

The next morning, when Lena arrived back at work, Supergirl and Lucy were already in the med bay. They were fighting Agent Danvers, who clearly looked better and therefore didn’t want to stay in bed.

“Good morning,” Lena said and instantly the bickering stopped. 

“Hey,” Alex said with the softest of smiles Lena had ever seen on her. Lucy and Supergirl shot each other a knowing look over Alex’s head.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. “Clearly well enough to start a fight in my med bay.”

Alex rolled her eyes at that. “These two here are just being overprotective. I’m feeling fine.”

“You literally fell out of bed five minutes ago!” Supergirl yelled.

“I wasn’t prepared for the floor to be so far away. Now I am.”

“You’re impossible!”

Lena tried to stop herself from laughing and quickly interrupted them. “Okay okay, why don’t you let me run some tests and then I decide how Agent Danvers is feeling?”

“Does anybody want my opinion on that?”

When there was no response, the Agent groaned and let her head drop back against the pillow. Lucy snorted out a laughter and softly pet Alex’s head, who responded with another groan.

“I’ll tell you as soon as there is anything new,” Lena promised and threw on her white coat.

“Thank you, doctor,” Lucy said with a smile before she turned back to Alex. “And you, behave.”

“Fuck off.”

Another snorting laugh and Lucy and Supergirl were gone.

“So how are you feeling today?” Lena asked once she’d put her medical gloves on. “Any pain or numbness?”

“Oh now you want to know?” Alex answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Lena responded by raising one eyebrow and instantly Alex broke into a grin.

“I’m feeling good. Everything in my head is still kinda fuzzy but other than that I’m fine.”

Lena nodded quickly and went to run her standard tests once again.

“Basically, while the antidote is still fighting the toxin in your body, different parts of your nerves can get numbed for a certain amount of time,” she explained while she drained some blood from the Agent’s arm. “That’s why you might not feel your face or your legs for some time. I can’t really say for sure for how long this will hold on or which body parts will be affected. That’s why you should stay under supervision of a doctor.”

“I can be under my own supervision.”

“Yeah that’s not how it works,” someone said behind them. Director Jonnez, with an unusual warm smile on his face, was leaning against the table near the door.

“You have to listen to the Doctor.”

“I’ve been in here for I don’t know how many days and this room doesn’t even have a TV or a window. I just want to go outside,” Alex whined. “Does the sun even still exist??”

Director Jonnez rolled it eyes once again. “If you really want to leave tonight, I can find an Agent who will bring you home and watch over you for some time.” Director Jonnez said, his forehead in a frown. “They’ll be sending me updates every 30 minutes because, whether you like it or not, I want to check in that you’re not dead.”

Alex groaned loudly into her pillow. A groan that almost made Lena blush furiously in front of her boss at the things it made her think of.

“How are these rookies supposed to ever respect me like that, John?” 

“That’s not my problem.”

“I could drive you home,” Lena piped up from behind them, before her own brain even caught up on it.  
Two pairs of eyes instantly landed on her and Lena could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

“My… my shift ends in a few minutes anyway, so it wouldn’t be a problem,” she stuttered out. “I know I’m not an Agent but I’m a Doctor so…”

On the inside she was yearning to spend more time with Alex, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious. And knowing that Alex would be on forced leave for at least two weeks didn’t make it better so why not take her chance?

“Uhm okay,” Alex eventually answered. “If it’s really no problem for you?”

Lena shook her head with a little too much force and hurried to get her coat. All while trying to hide the big smile on her face.

It was quite a torture to get Alex into Lena’s car, as the Agent didn’t accept any help from anyone. But once she was in there, she grew silent. She told Lena her own address before she sunk back in the seat and closed her eyes once again.  
Lena herself was trying not to panic. It wasn’t that she felt unprepared for taking care of someone who was injured, she felt rather unprepared to deal with Alex all on her own and away from their workplace.

The feeling didn’t get better once they’d arrived at Alex’s apartment. The ride up with the elevator was weird, Alex desperately holding on to the wall instead of leaning on Lena, even though she’d offered it. And inside the spacious studio apartment, Lena felt even more awkward. Out of place even. The lab or the med bay were her territory, where she belonged. This? A social situation with the woman she had a crush on? Not so much.

“Do you maybe want to eat something? I could cook,” Lena asked into the awkward silence that had formed. “Or if you prefer, I could order something or… uhm.” 

For the second time that day, Alex was eying her curiously for a few long moments. And for the second time that day, Lena was blushing under her gaze. Suddenly, she felt too hot in her sweater with Alex’s eyes burning on her skin.

“With uhm… with a toxin of this kind your body will process it faster with a full stomach. It would ensure a quick healing,” Lena rushed to say, trying to come up with anything that made sense.

Alex’s forehead remained in a frown for a few more seconds before she nodded. “Okay, let’s eat then.”

After shortly glancing into Alex’s empty fridge, they decided to order something. What followed was another awkward conversation with Lena judging herself for every word that left her mouth until they finally settled on ordering some Chinese food.

Alex had long since settled on the couch, her eyes barely open anymore, her feet up on the coffee table.

“Is it okay that I’m here? I never asked,” Lena quietly said into the silence that had suddenly formed between them.

“Sure,” Alex mumbled before she opened her eyes again to peak at Lena. “But please sit down, you’re making me anxious.”

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled. Her hands were still fidgeting and she had to force herself to stop. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her suit pants before she sat down on the other end of the couch. 

“I wanted to apologize for the other day,” Lena said into the silence. 

A frown crept on Alex’s face as she opened her eyes once again.

“I wanted to come have a drink at the bar with you and your friends, I just got stuck in paperwork and then-“

“You could’ve said no, you know?”

“But I wanted to come!” Lena sighed. She didn’t know how else to explain herself.

“It’s alright,” Alex said with a sad smile and turned her attention to the TV that she’d just turned on.

They spend the evening on the couch. Their presence amongst each other weirder than usually.

It took quite some time before Lena slowly started getting more and more comfortable next to Alex. Slowly, migrating over to her.  
When Alex tried to get up and do the dishes after dinner, Lena almost shouted at her, forcing her to keep her legs lifted up while she did the work. Alex rolled her eyes once again but didn’t object.

Hours of trash TV and semi-good Chinese food later, Lena had a feeling that this evening was about to come to an end. Alex was yawning more and more and it was only a matter of time before she would kick Lena out.

“Lena?” 

The brunette turns her head to look into Alex’s eyes. Her face was way too close for her to think clearly.

“Did you know that you and I have the same degrees in xenobiology?”

It took a second for Lena to process what exactly Alex meant by that but when she did, her eyes widened in shock.

“So you know that-“

“That you’ve been telling me bullshit this entire day? Yes, I’ve noticed.”

Lena’s heart was beating out of her chest. Memories of all the things she’d said in the past few hours flashing in front of her eyes. In that moment, she felt so incredibly stupid.

“I’m so sorry, I should go,” Lena mumbled under her breath.”

“You know at first I didn’t get it,” Alex continued, forcing Lena to sit there just a little longer. “I thought maybe it was because you didn’t know better. But telling me the toxin would process faster with a full stomach…” Alex chuckled a little. “Every rookie knows that it’s the other way around.”

Lena’s hands had started shaking. She had no idea where this was going but certainly nowhere good. She just prayed to a god she didn’t believe in that Alex wouldn’t report her to her boss. This time she would for sure be kicked out.

“So this entire evening I’ve been trying to figure out why you’re doing this.”

“And? What is your conclusion?”

“I haven’t come to one yet. Care to help me out?”

Lena sighed and her gaze fell down onto her hands because she just couldn’t look Alex into the eyes while humiliating herself.

“I wanted to spend time with you. And I know how cranky you get when you don’t eat so I thought it would make you feel better and also I’d have a reason to stay a little longer.”

“So you made all of this up just to spend more time with me?”

Lena’s heart was racing. She felt sick and for a second was scared that she would throw up on Alex’s couch.

“Okay, I might have a crush on you. There. Now you know.”

After a few silent seconds, Lena dared to look at Alex again. A knowing smile had spread on the redhead’s face, as if she had fully expected that answer. Lena’s heart ached. Why was she so good at humiliating herself?

“I think I should go.” Lena got up from the couch but Alex instantly reached for her hand. 

“On a date with me, yes.”

Lena dumbfoundedly opened and closed her mouth a few times. “Okay wow. Respect for that comeback.”

Alex laughed out loud and pulled Lena back onto the couch.

“I’m not mad at you, okay?”

“You’re not?”

“No, I think it’s kind of sweet, actually,” Alex said with a smile. “Kind of creepy but also sweet.”

And finally, Lena felt her shoulders relax and a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

“You know what also helps a quick healing?” Alex asked, a new smile already painted on her lips.

“What?”

Alex grinned, and then took Lena’s face in her hands to softly place a kiss on her lips. It only lasted two seconds but to Lena it meant everything.

“Oh uhm… yeah that’s definitely helpful,” she stuttered out. “I think you should do that again. To… to ensure a quick recovery.”

Alex simply grinned, rolled her eyes and then leaned in to kiss her once again.

xxx

Lena took another look at the monitor before she walked around the bed again. 

“Everything seems to be perfectly fine, Agent Danvers. You’re healthy and ready to resume all kinds of physical activities.”

Alex answered her with a grin and pulled Lena close so she was standing between the Agent’s legs. 

“Thank you, Doctor, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

She pulled the brunette down into a hungry kiss when a loud shattering sound interrupted them.

“Oh my god my eyes!”

Both women snapped their heads around to see a certain superhero standing in a pile of broken glass, which once had been the office door. Her hands were clamped in front of her eyes in shock.

“No need to overreact, Lena is just giving me a quick medical check-up,” Alex said with a grin.

“Ew! Alex! I don’t want to know about… _that_.”

And with a puff of air, Supergirl was gone again, leaving a huge mess behind.

“Why are you two like that?” Lena asked with soft chuckle. 

“She’s been like that since we were kids. I don’t think she’ll ever grow up,” Alex said and turned her attention back to the woman right in front of her.

“You’ve known each other that long?”

“Oh yeah, she’s my sister.”

“She’s your what now!?”

“You want to talk about that or kiss me again?” Alex asked, hands slowly wandering down Lena’s back.

The brunette considered it for one second before she quickly leaned in to press another sweet kiss on the Agent’s lips. Her head was filled with questions but the temptation was just too good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
